1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanner manufacturing method, an optical scanner, an image display device, and a head-mounted display.
2. Related Art
For example, image display devices that display an image on a screen are known to be configured to have a light source and an optical scanner that scans light from the light source (for example, see JP-A-2009-216938). The image display device described in JP-A-2009-216938 has three laser light sources, a synthesis portion that synthesizes the laser light from the three laser light sources, and an optical scanner that scans the laser light synthesized by the synthesis portion.
The optical scanner has a base having a support portion that is of a frame shape, a movable plate that is provided inside the support portion and has a light reflection portion, and a pair of connecting portions that connects the support portion and the movable plate, and a light blocking member that is provided to cover the substrate. The light blocking member is provided with an entrance window portion for incidence of the laser light onto the light reflection portion and an emission window portion for emission of the laser light reflected on the light reflection portion. In JP-A-2009-216938, by providing the light blocking member, laser light scanning in the optical scanner is allowed and the generation of stray light is reduced.
However, in the optical scanner described in JP-A-2009-216938, the base (particularly, the movable plate) and the light blocking member are configured as separate members, and thus there is concern that the alignment of the base and the light blocking member deviates. When the alignment deviates, a part of laser light cannot pass through the entrance window portion or the emission window portion, or the stray light prevention effect is reduced.